Mirror to the Future
by Hill-Bill
Summary: Chapter 6 is here of my HP and FF8 crossover... The HP people go through a mirror find their future exactly like FF8...
1. A Spell to the Future

Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Final Fantasy 8 or Harry Potter

~CHAPTER 1~

A Spell to the Future

Hermione sat in Potions class completely bored. Snape blabbed on about dragon's horns and other things which she already knew. The only thing she's had done so far was raising her hand to answer questions. Harry sat beside her, puzzled to how she knew so much. This had to be the most boring class ever!

Once Snape finished his lecture the students began to take out their books for the lesson. Hermione opened her book to the correct page, but something was wrong. It didn't show meaningless information she already knew. Instead it showed a portal in a mirror. _Maybe I took out the wrong book? _She thought and looked at Harry's book. _Well what do you know? We're learning about herbal cures to dragon bites. To bad I can't tell him I've already created a spell that cures that and much more. Oh well..._ Hermione took out her real potion book and put the other one back. Not forgetting to bookmark the page.

Potions class went on as normal. Every once in a while Hermione answered questions and watched Harry to make sure he didn't screw up. He managed to do well in the first half of class. By the end though, Malfoy managed to slip something in Harry's potion to make it taste wrong and Harry got a C minus for the day. Hermione didn't care about her grade. Potions was her last class today and she couldn't wait to read about that portal.

She raced to the Gryffindor common room, and motioned Harry and Ron over to investigate mirror portal with her. 

"Where did you get that Hermione?" Ron asked after glancing at the book.

"I don't know but I want to know what this thing does." She showed them the portal in the mirror. They stood there dazed for a few seconds but suddently they were just as excited as she was. Without speaking they began to read the passage next to the picture.

"Oh I get it! It's a door to the future!" Hermione almost shouted. "This is so neat! We could see what the future would be like for us! Just think about it! We could see if you ever defeat Voldemort, Harry! This has so many uses! Oh I just can't wait to try it!"

"I'm not sure about this, Hermione." Harry said much quieter than Hermione. "What if the future turns out to be bad? What if I don't defeat Voldemort and he leashes a rein of terror on the world? Or what if.."

"Oh stop the 'What if's' Harry!" Ron shouted. The rest of the room quieted him and then he talked in a much lower voice. "Harry, this is the opportunity of a lifetime and you're just going to let it pass by? I'm with Hermione. Now how do we start this thing?"

"Well..., you don't need any ingredients or anything. All we need to do is find a mirror and recite some words. I think we should use one of the mirrors in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, so no one will find us using this spell. All the ghosts should be out tonight in celebration of the new moon." Harry and Ron looked at her. "Didn't you hear? All the sprits celebrate on new moons. Anyway, everyone should report to the girls bathroom at eleven o'clock and Harry, remember to take the invisibility cloak with you."

Harry looked worried. "Okay I'll come along but I don't agree with this. I mean first of all you don't even know where you got that book. It could be a trap."

"I don't care if this is a trap or not. I can't wait to go. This is the opportunity of a lifetime!" Ron sid.

Before Harry went up to his room, Hermione lead him to a corner where they couldn't be heard by anyone else. "Harry," she said "there's something wrong with Ron. Usually he listens to whatever you say. Plus, I've never seen him this anxious about anything. Do you want to wait until another time to do this?"

Harry thought for a while but then said, "No, today is fine. Who knows when we'll get another chance to do this. You're right though, he does seem kind of anxious, but I think I saw him like this before at the Quidditch World Cup. I just think he is a little excited now. Don't worry about it, Hermione. Now are you sure you can do this?"

"...yes."

"Okay, I'll see you at eleven then."

Hermione parted with Harry and headed to her bed. She pushed her books of the top of the bed and got in between the sheets. Holding the book tight, she took out her wand to cast a spell that will wake her up at eleven. Then she put her wand back in her robe and said a soft "good night" to the world before closing her eyes.

__

Well that's the end of this chapter. No cross-over yet but it's coming really really soon. See ya then!!


	2. Connected to the Future

=^'.'^= Well here we are for chapter 2!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of this!! Some is owned by Squaresoft the other part is owned by J.K. Rowling. Now on to the story!

~Chapter 2~

Connected to the Future

Hermione woke up at eleven o'clock a little tired but full of excitement. She grabbed her wand and her book and headed down to the common room. After she reached the last step, she saw (to no surprise) Ron and Harry missing. She gave a low sigh and headed up the boy's dormitory where Harry and Ron studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration classes. Hermione let out a low laugh before pointing out the time to both of them.

"Come on! We have to get ready if we're going to go to the library" said Hermione and gave a wink to each of them as she said library. "It's eleven already and we have to be back before twelve."

Each of them understood exactly what Hermione meant and Harry quickly stuffed a Defense Against the Dark Arts book in his bag along with his invisibility cloak and map. Ron just stuffed his wand into his robes.

"Everyone ready?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. "Okay lets go."

When they reached the last steps and were about to enter the common room, Ginny appeared directly in front of them with a look of disappointment on her face. Harry, who was first in line, almost stumbled at the site of her. Before he asked her to let them down the stairs, she asked, "Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were going on an adventure?"

Hermione, just as puzzled as everyone else, asked, "What do you mean Ginny?"

Ginny gave a low sigh and then looked back up at them, "Don't pretend your not going. I have a feeling your going to do something adventurous and I want to come along."

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry for what to do. Each of them was stunned and a little surprised but neither of them seemed to care whether Ginny came or not. Hermione said as quietly as possible, "Okay you're in but don't act like we're doing anything unusual. To everyone else, we're just going to the library."

Harry and Ron immediately gave looks of disapproval to Hermione and she felt a bit guilty. Together Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny leaved for the bathroom. When they reached the hallway before the bathroom entrance, Harry and Ron disappeared down a hallway where they quickly hid under the invisibility cloak. Ginny and Hermione headed straight for the bathroom and opened the door to find it completely empty but they checked every stall to make sure they were completely alone. After all that was done Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry that it was safe to enter. When they were all together again, Hermione explained to Ginny that they were going to the future and Ginny gave a squeal of excitement. Ron asked Harry if his scar hurt at all because he didn't want to find that Voldemort entered the portal with them. When Harry replied no, Hermione had found a big, long mirror to cast the spell. 

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood motionless while Hermione enchanted the mirror. First it turned green, than red, and than it stayed a deep blue color. "Everyone ready?" Hermione asked. "Okay here we go, three, two, one, jump!" Everyone jumped into the mirror and disappeared from Hogwarts. The mirror sealed behind them and sent them hurling through time.

__ ****

A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE THEIR ARRIVAL....

Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell were all at Zell's house in Balam for Zell's birthday. It had been almost an entire year since they had defeated the evil sorceress. It felt nice to be together in the same house without any battles or wars to fight afterwards. Peace had filled the world...or so they thought...

"Yay, the new Skatez board from Vertigo, thank you." Zell said to his girlfriend the pig-tailed girl (Did I forget to mention she was there too?).

"No problem, but I forgot to wrap something", said the pig-tailed girl.

"Really what?"

"This silly--*kiss*"

With that Zell and the pig-tailed girl immediately start to make out. Irvine and Selphie start to make out too because their a couple and it seemed like something to do.

"Let's make out too, Squall", said Rinoa.

Squall nodded but just as they were getting close, a large crash was heard upstairs and Quistis snatched him away and said, "Lets go check out what that crash was."

"What!?", said Rinoa enraged. "That's just an excuse to steal my boyfriend! I know you still like him and to think we were just about to kiss."

Quistis ran up the stairs, still grabbing Squall. She pretended not to be paying attention to Rinoa but she couldn't help blushing. Rinoa came up after them with her weird-weapon-thingy drawn. By the time she saw them again, Quistis had opened the door to Zell's room and loud laughter could be heard. Rinoa did all that she could then to stop them; she aimed her weapon and fired

**************************************************************************************

"Great shot Rinoa! Ya got him!", said Quistis, who moved just in time.

Rinoa approached them and moved Squall so that she was in-between Quistis and Squall before she looked at what exactly she had shot. A red haired boy in unfashionable robes lay unconscious on the floor.

"Wow, I did hit someone! Though I was aiming at you, Quistis." said Rinoa, though she had mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, but what's up with the mirror?", said Rinoa changing the subject.

Squall approached the mirror first. "I don't know", he said (Yay, Squall has spoken). "But whatever it is, this guy came out of it."

Just as Squall had spoken, three more people in unfashionable robes came out of the mirror. Two were girls, one was a boy.

"Uhhh, Hullo.", said the boy.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll handle this," said the girls with brown hair, "Hi, people from the future-I mean present day. I am Hermione, this is Ginny, that is Harry, and our unconscious friend is Ron. We're testing out mirror travel by magic for the government. Would you mind if we stayed with you until our friend wakes up again?"

"Hermione, why did you use our real names?", whispered Harry to Hermione looking on the edge of screaming at her.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." She whispered back. "This is the future, You-Know-Who is dead. We have nothing to worry about, just think of this as vacation."

Hermione turned back to the other people. "Well can we?"

"Don't worry, we'll heal him right up with a cure spell." said Rinoa. She had recently drawn 75 cures and was willing to share. "Here we go."

Ron's body turned a bright blue color as the cure spell took effect. Ron started to move immediately and opened his eyes that had suddenly become a blood red color.

"_Sumne hic, crastinus dies_?" Ron appeared to be talking but the voice that came out was not his...it was Voldemort's!

__

*Yay, yay! I have gotten to the crossover part. I want to thank everyone who reviewed me telling me to write more. I really appreciate it! Thanx! Now to everyone else-----Review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!:)


	3. What Happened?

_Wow it's been a long time hasn't it? The beginning of this chapter should answer most of the questions that you had because I've backed up to explain it all. Well here's chapter 3!_

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or FF8 (I know, a shame isn't it?) that is J.K. Rowling's and Squaresoft's creations.

~Chapter 3~

What happened?

TWO DAYS EARLIER… 

            Voldemort was in some random hideout when the room got very dark and suddenly he knew that he wasn't in that room anymore. "Minions!" he called.

            "Oh come on! You should know they can't help you here. Besides, I just wanna talk." said a female voice. A women's head appeared in front of him six feet tall. She had black hair with red streaks and bright red lipstick to match. She was in her late teens to early twenties and very pretty, but Voldemort wasn't interested. 

"Well, let's talk then, I'm not surprised that you could cast this spell to allow a private chat but I am impressed that you could find me." he snickered.

            "It's not hard when you're from the future, just ask a name and 'poof'-there they are! Now to business-I have an offer for you that has to do with a lit'le brat named Harry. (giggles) I'm giving you the chance to kill the lit'le idiot, now who honestly wouldn't pass up a chance to do that?"

            Voldemort was bored with this bimbo's way of talking but he couldn't help feeling tempted to take her offer and kill Potter, after all, it wasn't his future he was screwing up. Plus, if she knew how to cast this type of magic, who knows what else her spell book had. It might be worth it to steal it later and kill her or kill her anyway without stealing it, just for grins. "Okay I'll take your offer, but what do you want in return?"

            The face smiled brightly. "Oh, I thought you'd never of asked! I want you to bring my lit'le sis, Rinoa, here."

            Kidnapping? Things just get better and better don't they? "Okay, consider it done but how exactly do I get 'here'?"

            "Oh, don't worry Voldie-I can call you Voldie right?-I have it all planned out. First of all you don't come here, well not literally, you possess one of his lit'le friends or something and then slip the book you'll find on the table into another friend's bag. When they open it, 'bang!' the first thingy they see is the portal to the future. You must pressure them into using it and once that's over, it'll be done. Piece a cake huh?"

            "Sure, but where do I find Rinoa and your hideout?"

            "Don't worry Voldie baby, you'll find her right away but I would recommend possessing her after you find her 'cause she knows where to find me."

            "Okay, but before I go, who the hell are you?"

            "Oh, me?" she giggled, "While I'm Victoria. See you later Voldie!"

            The darkness left and he was back in the random hideout again. Lying on the table in front of him was a spell book. _Voldie? I hate her already_.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            The next day Voldemort went to work possessing people. First it was some guy named Bob, then Jill, and finally Kevin, which he found out after reading his mind had a child going to Hogwarts. After getting him to the school, he noticed a lack of students and found them to be at a quidditch match. He recognized the goalie to be one of Potter's friends and waited for just the right time to possess him. After that it was easy to place the book into the girl friend's bag and pressure the two into using the spell. All was going to plan…

            The best part of it though was that no matter what happened, Potter never felt even a tingle in his scar. That's the best part of possession, no matter what you possess as long as you act like the idiot your possessing no one can tell the difference, unless they run a detection of possession spell. Voldemort thought of killing Potter and ditching the bimbo's plan but, to his surprise, he couldn't cast the kill spell. Voldemort shrugged it off and continued on…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

RIGHT WHERE I LEFT OFF LAST TIME… 

            Ron/Voldemort got up and before anyone could either cast a spell or raise a wand had raised his own and pointed it directly at Rinoa. "I know who you are! You will bring me to Victoria!", he said and in other instant had cast the possession spell.

            "SQUALL!!!" she cried but her eyes had turned blood red in another instant. Rinoa/Voldemort ran over to Ginny and held the weird-weapon-thingy to her neck. "HA HA HA POTTER!" he/she said "make another step and she dies, which you should no is no trouble."

            Harry remembered the conclusion of his fourth year all to well. He wouldn't let him do it again. He tried raising his wand but he heard Ginny squeal and quickly lowered it. Meanwhile Squall had gotten ready to cast a trace spell, which he had drawn recently. Voldemort/Rinoa opened the window and shouted a recognizable flight spell. Squall cast his spell right when they were about to take off and managed to hit Ginny. As he ran to the window he could see them flying away and felt a pull in there direction. The spell worked, they could find them now.

            "Let's go Quistis, I have a trace spell on the girl and we should follow them right away." Squall walked towards the doorway.

            "Wait! You can't just leave us here what's your face!" Hermione yelled. "We need you to help us wake Ron again."

            Squall looked Harry and Hermione. He had forgotten they were there… "You two can bring your friend downstairs. I don't have any cures, you'll have to ask the others."

            Harry took Ron's arms and Hermione took his legs and lifted the dazed Ron. They seemed to be okay at first and made it all the way down the hall before they faltered and Ron fell. "God he's heavy. *yawn* or maybe I'm too sleepy. We did leave at eleven you know and now all I want it sleep *yawn*" said Hermione. Squall and Quistis sighed together, grabbed Ron and brought him downstairs where Selphie, the pig-tailed girl, Irvine, and Zell were playing video games.

            "No don't kick, jump, JUMP! Grrr, I hate this game." said Selphie. She turned around and was the first to see the rest of the group coming down the stairs. "Zell, I didn't know you had sooooo many people in your house! Are these your siblings? Wait I know you're a babysitter!"

            "What the hell are you talking about…"Zell said as he turn towards the stairs. He gave a good look at the people who had suddenly appeared in his house. "WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE? HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?"

            "Calm down Zell! There is no need to shout at the top of your lungs." the pig-tailed girl said. Selphie walked up to them as the PTG (pig-tailed girl) was talking and looked at Ron.

            "Oh? What happened to him? Nothing a cure can't fix though. Here but him down and I'll get Irvine to cast one of his." Selphie said.

            "Okay Selphie, but this is the last time because I'm almost out." Irvine said walking up to Ron, who was now lying on the carpet. Selphie smiled as he walked past, they both knew it wouldn't be the last time.

            Ron began to stir immediately after the cure was cast. His eyes opened to their normal color, and he gasped at all the weird people that surrounded him and then stared at Harry. "Harry, where the hell am I? This isn't the locker room, don't we usually go to the locker room after dominating the Huffs?" he said, shaking a bit.

            "Wait, you don't remember anything after the quidditch match yesterday?" said Harry very surprised.

            "Yesterday? Wait, don't tell me, this is a dream right? I mean, I'll just wake up and there I'll be right back in the locker room where that freaky guy with red eyes looks at the players. I'm surprised no one called security."

            Harry was tense. "So that's where he got you. Damn it! Why couldn't I sense him?"

            Hermione looked at him dimly, "Harry, you didn't play yesterday. You had detention remember? I don't know what you did to Snape but you definitely got him pissed off enough to stop you from playing."

            "Well, it's his fault really. Having potions four days in a row this week was not my intention. In fact I'd have…"

            "Harry, instead of ranting on about yourself could you tell me where we are and who these people are and how got here. You know, important stuff?" Ron said very impatiently.

            "Yeah, I would like to know how the hell you got in my house!" Zell yelled.

            "Oh I won't mind telling." said Hermione, "It all began in your past, which for us would be present day…" Everyone in the room except Ron, Harry, and Hermione did a mental back flip. "WHAT?!" was their instant response.

            "I should have expected that…" Hermione said nervously. "Well it's true! We found the very spell for time travel in this book. (she took out the book and threw it on the floor) So anyway…(she goes on talking about how Voldemort is the most powerful evil wizard in their world how they got here, etc.)…and that's how it happened."

            "But Hermione, what happened to Ginny?" asked Ron innocently.

            "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Voldemort kidnapped her and that this guy with the scar has a trace on her location?"

            "VOLDEMORT HAS GINNY?!"

            "…yes Ron." Hermione said very softly.

            "Well come on then! We have to save her! Quick get that scar-guy to find her now!" said Ron jumping to his feet. Squall was getting really aggravated after just being called "scar-guy".

            "Listen" he began, "Maybe we should introduce ourselves before we start out after Rinoa and Ginny, to begin, I'm Squall. (he introduces the others). Well, now that that's over, I don't see why we shouldn't start now." Squall walked into another room and came back a moment later with his gun-blade drawn. "Let's get out of here."

            "Alright! Another battle for me and this fine young lady." Irvines said looking at Selphie. She smiled and equipped her num-chucks while Irivine found his shotgun. Harry, Hermione, and Ron became very uncomfortable as the weapons were appearing but were also very relieved that these people were on their side. Hermione engaged herself into one of the defense against the dark arts books.

            "Wait!" she said, "we can't go after them just yet. We need something to incase Voldemort's soul so when we find him he can't possess anyone else. I hope you have something like that in the future; otherwise our job just got a lot harder."

            "Just what I needed," sighed Squall, "more delaying. We'll have to divide into two groups then. Before I start diving the groups I just want to know if there's anyway I can convince you littler people to stay here."

            "Nope" said Hermione, "and the answer for the other two is the same. Were here to the end."

            "Fine then" Squall sighed, "I'll pick my group to go and find Rinoa and Ginny. Hermione, you can have what's left, I'll take Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Selphie…"

            "Hey, no fair, you're going to pick everyone of your friends!" said Hermione. "Looks like I'll have to divide it for you if you're going to do it that way."

            "Okay, then I'll take…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BACK TO GINNY…

Ginny was scared more than she had ever been in her entire life. Flying above the world in the arms of a murdering bastard, Ginny was too scared to scream. They flew for ages in Ginny's mind but they eventually stopped on a plane near the top of a mountain with sheer drops on all sides. Rinoa/Voldemort dropped Ginny onto the snow and landed a few feet in front of her. Ginny took out her wand and she/he looked back and said, "You're stupider than you look but that's not saying much." She/he moved its hand and the wand flew away. 

Ginny gritted her teeth, which started to chatter violently. She knew there were two options; stay out here and die or follow Voldemort and most likely die. She choose the second one and stayed at least 3 feet away from her/him at all times. She/he reached a wall of ice and began to search for something. Eventually a speaker box was found and the intercom button pressed. "Hello Voldie! I see you've brought both my sis' and a lit'le brat. Please do come in."

"Don't call me Voldie." said she/he. A large, camouflaged door slid open and there was a smile of triumph on Rinoa's borrowed face, as if he'd been dying to say that for years.

Yay!!!!!! I'm done! This chapter is over, finally!!! Chapter 4 will be a good one because I'll have divided the group and I will switch over from group to group throughout the chapter or I'll just do half one group and half the other. Which do you think is better? 'cause I don't really care. With that said, I would like to thank the reviewers again because you guys are awesome! Everyone else, PLEASE REVIEW;)


	4. Beyond Zell's House

_Be Proud! I have made this chapter faster than the others, so read, enjoy, and REVIEW!_

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or FF8 because they are J.K. Rowling's and Squaresoft's. (Like you didn't already know that.)

~Chapter 4~

Beyond Zell's House

AT ZELL'S HOUSE…

            "Okay, then I'll take Irvine, Quistis, Harry, and Ron. Which leaves you PTG, Zell, and Selphie."

            "No way!" protested Hermione, "Why can't I have Ron or Harry?"

            "Wait, I just had a brilliant idea!" Quistis beamed, "Squall, come with me into the other room to talk about it."

            "Just Squall? You aren't trying to steal him from Rinoa again are you? This is neither the time nor the place Quistis!" Selphie yelled.

            "STOP YELLING!" the PTG screamed and the whole room was silent waiting for her to speak again. "There. That's much better. Now I suggest that you-Harry right?- and your friends go with one of us to find the incasing-thingy while the rest can do the other part. That way we can't hurt the people from our past and screw up our future."

            Everyone nodded and gave voices of agreement. "That's why I like you." Zell whispered into her ear and then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She smiled back and then Zell turned to Squall. "Well, who's it gonna be?"

            "You want me to decide? Uh, let me think…" Squall said and turned to stare at the wall. In truth he already knew that Selphie would be going with the smaller bunch. He just wanted some time to plan but staring at the wall only made him think of Rinoa. He had shot the wrong person with his spell and he was sure that evil wizard knew that. He was afraid that when he found Ginny, Rinoa would be gone and he would have lost her. The only clue the wizard had left was the name Victoria and that was definitely not enough to find her again. He could only hope that they would be together.

            "I've decided," he said turning from the wall, "Selphie will go with them, she'll be able to guide them."

            "I guess I am the best choice aren't I?" Selphie sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to leave Irvine and the fight, but only temporarily." She took out a cell phone and gestured to the group. "Keep in touch okay? Oh, and don't do anything to my ship!"

            "Ship?" said Harry, Hermione, and Ron said almost in unison.

            "Nothing that should get you worried about, you're not going in it yet. Instead Selphie will drive you where ever we are after you find the device." Quistis informed the Hogwarts people.

            The group of Squall, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, and the PTG ran out the door and Hermione's group followed close behind.

            Once at the door, both groups saw the distinct shape of a three-story red dragon on the horizon. The dragon had no wings because were the legs would normally be were two huge cylinders that were obviously the engines. The dragon's head remained motionless above the ground. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood with looks of amazement on their faces.

            "We're are forced to drive while you get to ride in a dragon-ship? This is so unfair!" Hermione whined.

            "Not our fault but we should really be going rather than starting up a conversation. We'll call you as soon as we find Ginny, Selphie. Let's go." Squall said and started running towards the ship while the rest of his group followed behind him. Selphie, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were suddenly very alone in Balm. Selphie took three steps forward but two members of her group were reluctant to follow her. She turned around and immediately saw Hermione and Harry had been awake for to long.

            "Umm, I don't think you two should come" she said pointing to them both. "You should stay here and get some sleep."

            "Are you kidding? You're just walking to fast. If you slowed down we…could…keep…up." Harry said. He knew they couldn't last long but it was better than sleeping away the entire fight. Hermione, on the other hand had drawn her wand.

            "Don't worry, I'll just cast an energy spell and we'll be fine." She muttered something and the circles under her eyes cleared and the same happened to Harry. "Are you happy now? Back to our mission, do you have any idea were we could find such a device?"

            "No idea, but we could always ask one of the shop-people," Selphie said, "they're always helpful but sometimes it takes a bribe. Which reminds me…" She looked in her pockets making worried noises when suddenly she pulled out a credit card. "Alright! Irvine's credit card! He wouldn't mind if I used it to buy our thingy. Let's go to the item shop first."

            The group had to walk up a flight of stairs until they found it. It was a small shop with the word "Items" on a piece of wood above the door. Selphie lead the way inside and the shopkeeper turned her head. She was in her late-thirties and had a smile on her face. "Oh, you're one of Zell's friends aren't you?" she said, the smile still hadn't left her face.

            "This girl's out of her mind, Harry," Ron whispered, "she took us to a second hand shop looking for complicated soul-trapping devices. By the way, look at the price of everything. It's in gil! What the hell's a gil? This future already scares me." He looked up to see Selphie trying to explain what she wanted to the woman whose expression was becoming more and more uncomfortable. A few more moments like this and Hogwarts group was sure she'd be screaming "GET OUT OF MY STORE!"

            "…Do you have something like this in stock or have any idea where I could get one?" Selphie finished trying to look innocent.

            "Umm, I'm sorry, young lady. I don't sell anything remotely like what I think you're talking about."

            "You don't! Are you sure because it's urgent."

            "Yes, no question about it."

            "Do you have any idea where I could find one or could you call someone?"

            The lady was now very aggravated. "Look, I don't really care about your situation. Either buy something or GET OUT!"

            The group jumped as she yelled the last part of her sentence but not because of her voice. A sound equivalent of ten airplanes taking off at once filled the air and Hermione's group left the item shop just in time to see the dragon-ship high in the air before it flew out of sight. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up to watch the ship, Selphie turned around to find that the shopkeeper had used the distraction to lock her shop and place a "We're Closed" sign in the window. She gave a slight frown and turned to the rest of the group. "I give up! This town is too small!" she pouted but then a grin appeared on her face, "Sooo, let's try the city! Come on guys, we'll grab the next train!"

            Selphie ran off as Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to catch up with her. She took a left turn and ran past a shop with a wooden sign that read "Weapons" and then took a right turn where a train could be heard coming into the station. Once at the station, Selphie bought tickets while the rest caught their breath and quickly boarded the train, whose first stop was Timber, quickly followed by Deling City. They made their way to the SeeD compartment and began to relax on the couches. The train would start for Timber in five minutes.

            "Which are we going to, Timber or Deling City?" Harry asked Selphie. For possibly the first time in his life, Harry was not the leader and had no clue where the hell he was in this strange world. Before he got on the train, he had looked at the train map posted on the wall of the station and was surprised to see that the world had completely changed. Not only were the cities strange to him but also the shape of the world was different. He wondered just how far into the future they had traveled and hoped that the scar-guy knew what he was doing giving them Selphie to guide them through it.

            "Umm, I dunno. Which sounds better…err…it will be, Deling! Yes, that's perfect! They have tons of shops there and lots of people to ask questions."

            "I hope she knows what she's doing this time" Ron whispered to Harry and then said aloud, "Uh, Selphie, is there any way that we could get some food? I'm starved."

            "That's just like you Ron," Hermione scowled, "thinking only about your stomach." Then her stomach growled loudly and she said, "On second thought, food sounds good right about know."

            Selphie stood up and walked to the door where she found a little intercom box. "Hello?" she said pushing the talk button, "Is anyone here? I need to know if there's food on this train." She waited for a response and when none came she pressed the buzzer button repeatedly until someone, obviously annoyed, responded, "Hello."

            "Yeah, hi, is there any food in this train?"

            "O' course, what compartment ya in?"

            "SeeD."

            The voice got angry, "Are ya dumb or somethin'? There's a refrigerator in there that I have to fill and clean out every day and you're complaining about no food?"

            "There is?" Selphie said turning around. "I don't see one."

            "You gotta be dumb lady, who wouldn't notice that hunk of junk sticking out of the wall. Now, could we cut the chit-chat now? I wanna get back to sleep."

            The box went silent and Selphie turned around to the rest of the group. "A refrigerator on the wall?"

            "He means this one," Ron said pointing to the black rectangular outline that stuck out of the wall, "I was going to ask you if we could use it but you had already gotten up by then."

            "Really? I guess something was blocking my view or maybe it's that after getting our ship, I've never ridden in the train. Anyway I'm sure it's okay for you to grab something…"

            "We're ready to go folks, the estimated time to Timber is fifteen minutes or, if Deling is your destination, twenty minutes. Enjoy your ride!" the engineer said interrupting Selphie as the train started. Everyone sat on the couches as the train started but after a little while, they grabbed refreshments and talked about the mission and where they thought the other group was…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Squall, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, and the PTG were on the Ragnarock (that's the ship's name for all who don't know) and scattered throughout it. Irvine and Zell were by the entrance and in the middle of an intense game of Triple Triad with the PTG cheering on Zell. Quistis was driving and Squall stood next to her telling her where he felt the pull but she was careful not to go directly towards it, she was given another moment with Squall and this time they were alone.

            "Just in that direction, are you sure you've got it right cause I want to get there ASAP." Squall said to Quistis.

            "Don't worry, this is exactly were you just told me but if you feel the pull from anywhere else just tell me."

            "Can't you just let me drive?"

            "No, I'm more experienced," she lied, "I'll just put it on auto-pilot." She and Squall both had the same flight training but if she let him have the wheel, their alone time would soon be over, probably never to come again. A moment passed before they started talking.

            "Quistis," Squall said looking at her, "I know this isn't really the time to bring up something like this but we might not have this chance again." He laughed, "I think this is the first time we've been alone in a long time." He stopped suddenly, as if he couldn't figure out how to say whatever it was he was going to tell her. When he did start up again, he sounded nervous at first but gradually more confident. "I know that you still have feelings for me but…well…I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you hate me for choosing Rinoa? I don't want to lose you and lately you seem to get more and more distant. Do you think we should go our separate ways?"

            "Of course not! But, sometimes I feel…I feel…"

            "What is it Quistis?"

            "Squall…" she started looking deep into his eyes and somewhere she found the strength to speak. "I just feel that…that sometimes you don't understand that she isn't the only one who loves you. I love you too and I regret not telling you sooner." She tried to hold back a tear but it slowly fell down her face. Squall went immediately to her side.

            "Don't cry Quistis. I was the fool, I couldn't tell how you felt and I even wonder what would've happened if I did. However…" Squall turned from her eyes, "the day I met Rinoa was one the best of my life. We both felt something when we met on the dance floor. I don't know what it was but it felt great, like anything could jump at me and I could beat it." He stopped and both were silent for a long time. Quistis was the first to talk again.

            "I believe I'm beginning to understand." As she said this it became more and more a reality to her; she could never compete with love at first sight. For some reason, it was also a relief and something told her it was time to move on, that she should forget the others and go somewhere else. She knew that half of that was impossible: how could she forget? But it also spoke a hurtful truth: she had to leave the others, especially Squall. No matter how hard she tried to get him, Rinoa would always have the upper hand and just being around him would remind her of that. This would be her last mission with them but she couldn't let them know, it would be too painful. "Squall, thanks for being here and I don't think Rinoa would mind if I did this," she hugged the man she once believed was hers and let more tears run down her face.

            "No problem and I'm sorry if I hurt you by bring this up."

            "No, it's not that, I just know what to do now, that's all."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You'll see soon enough," she said letting him go, "why don't you try driving now Squall? I don't think I got you destination right, go and check for me."

            "Sure"

            She left him at the consul and headed to the entrance to the ship, where she found the boys still in the middle of the game. Zell seemed confused as to where to put his next card since Irvine had the advantage. "I play winner," she said hoping to get her mind off her conversation with Squall and what she would have to do to the group.

Time passed and the remainder of the trip left Squall alone in the captain's seat and the others playing Triple Triad. It took about twenty minutes for Squall to find the location of the pull, a mountain at the back of a familiar beetle-shaped village, Shumi Village. Squall wondered as he saw it get closer if he could convince the others to go and visit there first. But as the beetle got bigger from just an inch long speck, he noticed a low-lying dark gray cloud hovering just a little to the left of the city. On even closer inspection, he had to bring the rest of them to the cockpit. "Look, see that cloud? It's smoke, someone's attacked the village!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I know the majority of the ending is all love-stuff but I really just wanted some closure on the whole Quistis-Squall-Rinoa thing. Be prepared for chap 5 sometime in roughly the next two weeks (it could be sooner or later depending on HW). Bu-bye!


	5. A Village in Peril

Here it is, Chap 5! But it couldn't be here without the help of Sport/Paige (who also helped w/Chap 4) THANKS AGAIN!!!!!

Disclaimer- FF8 is Squaresoft's and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's now on 2 the important stuff! 

~Chapter 5~

A Village in Peril

GINNY, BEFORE THE ATTACK…

Ginny and Voldemort watched as the door opened and five armed guards came out to "greet" them. Four of them ran off to watch the perimeter while one remained behind.

"Move your ass! Victoria wants you now!" the guard shouted impatiently. He probably expected them to run into the door afraid of the machine gun in his hands. Ginny was just about to do that when Voldemort laughed. It unnerved her.

"Guns! Have we evolved backwards? This place is pathetic!" Voldemort said and then laughed even louder. The guard cocked his gun in a vain attempt to show authority and it would be his last movement. Even without a wand, the killing spell was quick and lethal. "Ah, my spells are back! That other stupid body couldn't cast any of them." Voldemort said, almost rejoicing in the guard's death. He then gave an evil simile to Ginny. "I should at least test the others too, just to make sure they work."

Ginny began shaking, she was hoping he'd turn to one of the guards but they were out of sight. The two of them were alone again. Voldemort had her curling in pain before she could even think to dodge the spell. Drops of blood stained the snow and her mind faded into unconsciousness.__

Ginny woke up on the floor of a small room. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could vaguely make out the figure of Voldemort directly in front of her_. Where's my damn wand when I need it?_ she thought. "Accio wand" she mouthed quickly realizing she was mute. Does magic even work when you can't talk? She 'said' another spell. No effect. Her only hope was the counter-curse, if she could remember it. She hit the floor in frustration and realized it hurt to move. She did catch Voldemort's attention though.

"Ah, the mute's awake, but do we really need her around? It would be so easy to end her fragile, mortal life."

"Don't try it Voldie. She may prove useful." said a female voice from somewhere behind Voldemort.

Voldemort raised a hand. "Call me that again and I'll kill you."

"And take over this future by yourself? Stop dreaming! Besides, you're just here to kill Harry and you can't do that without me either."

Voldemort cursed under his breath.

"Have you harmed her? Let me take a look."

Ginny's sight was getting better and she saw the woman come and stop two feet in front of her. This had to be Victoria and Ginny could easily guess her favorite color was red. She wore a red halter-top, red sandals (with three inch heels), red lipstick, and had red streaks in her hair. The white skirt she wore (obviously the only thing not red) fell barely above her knees. Not only was she a red fanatic, she was also very short (barely 4'8" with the sandals). Excluding the height difference, Rinoa and Victoria looked extremely similar. Before Ginny could think about this too much, they began talking again.

 "You've made her nose bleed, but nothing more. Now _Voldemort_, what where you just talking about before?" Victoria said putting extra stress on Voldemort's name. He just ignored it.

"The tracing spell the boy put on her. You want me to take it off?"

"Tracing spell? Leave it so it will lead them right to us! But we'd better distract them too, so they'll be easier to catch. Any ideas?"

"Is there a town nearby?"

"There's a village directly below this mountain, Shumi Village."

"Why didn't you just say so damn it!"

Victoria giggled. "This will be so cool! We'll attack the shumis and get some Moombas. They're good at almost anything!"

Voldemort sighed. There was no way he could get through to this bimbo.

Ginny meanwhile couldn't help feeling shocked. Could they really attack an entire village? She wanted to taunt them but her voice was still gone. She did squeak a bit and caught their attention again.

"You're still here? I thought Jeffy threw you in a cell already. Oh Jeffy!" Victoria called and a guard came in through a side door. "Take her to the brig will you?"

"Yes madam." The guard said grabbing Ginny by the arm.

"It always so funny when you say that." Victoria said grinning at the guard.

            Ginny hardly remembered the walk to her cell and was immediately thrown inside once they reached it. She still ached from whatever Voldemort had done to her before. They were inside a mountain? Who knew…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

SQUALL'S GROUP-RIGHT WHERE I LEFT OFF…

            "What the hell?" Zell said leaning forward, as if it would give him a better look. "Who'd attack the shumis?"

            "Victoria" Squall said grimly, "I tracked the pull to that mountain right above the village."

            "That, umm… oh what the hell, bitch!" said Quistis. Everyone was surprised to hear her swear, it was unlike her professional nature. Squall knew she was probably blowing off steam. "Let's kick her ass!"

            "Sure, I'm up for that," said Irvine, "but where do we go? The city or the mountain?"

"The Shumis are in trouble, we have to help them first!" said PTG (pig-tailed girl, for anyone who forgot).

"Okay," said Squall after thinking it over a bit, "I bet she's with the group attacking them anyway! Let's go!" He sat in the pilot seat again and put the ship into overdrive, which got them in landing distance in about five seconds. He landed the ship about ten yards from the entrance to the village and pushed the button to let down the stairs. "Come on, we've got to move, everyone out!"

The group was out of the ship in about two minutes and began sprinting to the entrance, which opened easily to their touch. Once inside the large entrance room, they found a strange sight; there must have been all the shumis in the entire village lying on the floor. They were motionless, but there were clear signs of breathing and even snoring. _They're all asleep, but why?_ Squall thought.

There was suddenly a humming sound as the elevator at the back of the entrance opened and in came a red, spiky haired cat that walked on two feet, a moomba. It was only about three feet tall but it had huge white paws. The poor thing was obviously scared to death because it was shaking all over and the group ran to its aide. As they approached, the creature, looked at Squall with bright eyes. "Laguna!" it said in a squeaky-cute voice and jumped happily.

"That's adorable!" PTG said and the moomba jumped backwards a little at her voice.

"It's okay little guy," Squall said. He knew he had the best disposition with the moomba since he (BIG spoiler for those who haven't finished ff8! read what comes next at your own risk) thought Squall was his father. "She's a friend, the rest are too."

The moomba calmed down and walked towards Squall. It stopped about four feet from him and squeaked "Laguna!" again, hopping in the air as it said the word. _Hopefully he knows more than just that word_ Squall thought. He also began to regret giving Selphie to the other group; she was always good at handling these sorts of things.

"How exactly do you talk to a moomba?" Squall said to no one in particular.

"Talking to them is easy, it's getting an answer that's hard." Quistis responded. "Just ask him what happened here."

The moomba, who was listening intently to their conversation, gave a quick squeak. When the group looked at him as it pointed to the elevator door and then itself.

"Guess we should follow him then." Squall said.

"Well no kidding, but should we all go with 'um?" Zell asked. "Me and my girl could go if you don't mind."

"Oh, Zell you don't have to call me your girl all the time, it's not like you don't know my name." the PTG said blushing.

"Yeah… but isn't it better to acknowledge our relationship to the world?"

"Oh, you're right Zell, I was just being a little vain."

"You've been going out for weeks now and you still don't know her name?" Squall whispered to Zell. Zell paused a moment before he nodded and turned away with embarrassment.

"Laguna!" the moomba squeaked once again and everyone remembered _Oh right that thing's still here_.

"So who's going?" Irvine said impatiently.

"Everyone is! It's not like 20 people with machine guns will gun us down the moment we step out of the elevator!" Quistis said and then stood a moment thinking about her statement. "Umm, on second thought, maybe we should cast Protect or Shell before we go down there."

"I think having Zell and his girlfriend down there first isn't such a bad idea." said Squall turning to them. "Do you have a cell phone?" They nodded in agreement. "Good, turn it on and call us if you see anything. We'll all be right down after you."

"Okay, but before we go, let's cast Protect and Shell in case we're ambushed." said Zell. "I really don't wanna die on this mission and Quistis got me all worked up."

"Guess I should summon Carbuncle then," sighed Quistis. She did a little summoning dance (you know the one) and a small mound popped out of the floor. A little green, fox-like creature jumped out of it and cast "ruby light" on them all from the crystal on its head. After the spell was cast, it disappeared along with the mound and everyone could feel the protection effects of the spell. "There, that's much better. Now get along you two before the spell wears off!"

Zell and the PTG ran up to the moomba, which gave a confused look to Squall. When the PTG and Zell tried to get it go further it'd jump back and look at Squall again. "Don't tell me, I've gotta go too." Squall said semi-enraged. "Fine then, but don't either of you follow us until we call you," he said looking at Irvine and Quistis.

"Alrighty, but don't leave us standin' here for too long." Irvine said equipping his shotgun. "I wanna kick some ass while we're here."

Quistis was readying her whip while Zell, the PTG, and Squall approached the moomba, which weaved its way around the sleeping Shumis until it reached the elevator. They followed it inside and equipped their weapons while the moomba pressed the down button. A hologram appeared as they descended and at first they thought it would be the normal introduction to Shumi village but they were terribly mistaken.

"You've come to help our village!" the hologram began. "It is in a terrible peril no doubt as the moomba had to come get you. Every Shumi should be up in the entrance and asleep by now. Don't worry, we'll be safe because the entrance will lock up as soon as the elevator opens up at the bottom. Once the danger is gone we'll wake up and start up the elevator again so you can leave, good luck!"

"Oh shit! Quistis and Irvine are still up there, they'll be locked in," said Squall, who like everyone else in the elevator was panicked at the news. He turned to the moomba and asked, "Can you get us back up there again?"

The moomba just squeaked "Laguna!" and hopped up and down.

"Forget him Squall," said Zell searching the elevator for something, "Everyone search for buttons and start pressing! One of them's got to make this thing go up again!"

The search was on but they could only find three buttons; the one that made them go down, another one that didn't do anything, and one they hadn't tried yet.

"Go on, press it! What's the worst that could happen?" said Zell to Squall who was closest to it and he paused a little before pressing it. At first nothing happened but then the lights began blinking and the elevator suddenly stopped. "Aw shit…" said Zell before the whole room turned dark. "Quick, press it again!"

Squall searched in the darkness and eventually found the button again, immediately pressing it on contact. The lights went on again but they were much dimmer than before and a lighted emergency sign appeared above the elevator door. The hologram appeared once more, "Please remain clam, the elevator is out of order right now but a helpful shumi engineer is on the way to get it running again or if you're to busy to wait, there's an emergency escape to the bottom and top of this elevator. Please remain calm, the elevator should be ready to run any minute now."

_Finally some good news_ Squall thought. "Someone call Quistis and Irvine and tell them to open the elevator doors up there and climb down here and meet us."

"No problem" said the PTG opening her cell phone.

It took some fire spells and prying with whatever they could find, but the two finally opened the doors. Irvine and Quistis then began climbing down the ladder in what would later be called 'an endless descent to hell'. There was finally a knock on the top of the elevator and the group was back together again. They then began another descent (it would later be called 'a slightly shorter descent to hell') and reached the bottom of the elevator shaft. The whole trip-from Quistis's and Irvine's descent to them all reaching the bottom of the elevator-took over an hour (mostly all of it climbing).

They collapsed when they reached the bottom, well all of them except the moomba. 

"Little guy's still active, that's amazing! We should do some curing before continuing before-Hey! What's it doing?" said the PTG sitting up in the dim light that came through the creases in the elevator doors. The moomba obviously had other plans because before anyone could stop him, he'd walked up to a small consul.

"Wait, stop! We have to cure! CURE!" Squall shouted.

The moomba looked back at the group, which slowly began to stand up again. "Laguna!" it squeaked again and began pressing the buttons on the consul. The door began to open slowly and the moomba ran up the ladder again in a tense panic. "LAGUNA!" it cried as it climbed as fast as it could. . _This can't be good…_ and _Oh SHIT! _were the only thoughts on everyone's mind as light flooded the room but there was nothing to be seen except an enormous smoke cloud in the distance.

Then they heard it, the sound of something coming but not just any something, something huge! In five more seconds they actually could see one of its eight robotic legs and it turned to face them once its heat sensor had a lock on them (which was 1/8 of a second!). A giant robotic spider armed with two rotating machine guns now stood between them and the way out but Squall, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and the PTG weren't going down without a fight, no matter how tired they were…

And that's the end! Be prepared for Chap 6 (it should be done pretty fast) and most importantly remember 2 review plu-ese!!!!


	6. Parallels Meet

Well it's been 2 months (nervous laugh) but here it is! This one's got weird indents (i dunno why...) and is short because I was gonna use some of what I wrote before but then I looked at it and it was just sooo lousy! So I can only offer this short chapter… I'm sorry!!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 and Harry Potter!!!! I just mixed them!!

Chapter 6

-Parallels meet-

SELPHIE, ETC…

They finally did reach Deling City, but they didn't find anything. With all the rejections, stares, death threats, etc., it didn't take long for them to learn that no one knew or cared about what the hell an incasing-thingy was (about half an hour). They were quickly right back where they started, clueless and hungry. Admitting defeat, they decided to get back on the train and try somewhere else.

They found an empty bench by the train platform and waited for the next train. It arrived shortly and the first to exit it were Cid and Edea Kramer.

"Headmaster Cid?" Selphie said as they walked hand-in-hand past her.

He stopped and turned around. "Oh, hello Selphie! What brings you here? Babysitting?"

"Them?" she said, "Oh, no. I'm in sort of a situation here…"

"Really? Anything I can do?" Cid said anxiously. The Garden was pretty low on missions since the whole sorceress thing was resolved. Everyone, Cid included, was getting bored.

"We need a soul incasing-thingy."

"No idea what that is."

"What are you talking about?" Edea said in disbelief. "You gave me one after the sorceress possessed Rinoa."

"Edea," Cid said obviously upset with what his wife had just told them.

"Oh, don't be so paranoid! It's about time they heard about this." she said a little angrily and then quickly changed to a more forgiving tone, "Yes, I've had it, but you couldn't have used it to save Rinoa from the sorceress or stopped Adel. It can stop possession though, so maybe you could've used it to save Rinoa, but then again there are certain rules to it… Am I making any sense dear?"

"None what so ever." Cid instantly responded.

"Okay then…" Edea said staring into space. "Now were was I?"

"Just give us the damn thing so we can save my sister!" Ron said enraged.

"Yeah, we're kinda in a hurry here," Selphie said, "just spare us the details for now."

"Oh, okay" Edea said, obviously relieved. "but I don't have it. Laguna does."

NOW BACK TO SQUALL, ETC…

_ Victoria has funds for this? _Squall thought, his mind straying. _No, focus. Okay, here we are, hopefully the protection spells haven't worn off yet. Damn it's huge, but we can handle it, I think. I hope. _

He used the brief moments before the robot-spider started shooting to look for somewhere to run. Zell and the PTG bolted to the right and a machine gun followed them. Quistis bolted to the left and the other machine gun followed her. _An opening!_ Squall thought, drawing his gunblade. Irvine must have seen it too because his shotgun was already out. He was loading it with black ammunition that gave a faint blue glow.

"Everyone get DOWN!" Irvine shouted and everyone listened instinctively. The spider's microphones had caught his voice and both machine guns immediately turned to fire on him. Irvine was faster and fired two bullets into the spider's torso, which exploded on contact. The spider's sensors and control consul were fried and, being completely immobilized, it fell to the ground.

So did Irvine.

In the seconds before the spider was fried, it fired three bullets aimed directly for Irvine's heart. Death would have been instantaneous, but the bullets simply bounced off the protective shield still bound to him by the spell. However, Irvine was still blown back by their force and unconscious, which was, however, a far better fate.

"Irvine!" Quistis said already up and running to the spot where he had fallen. "Can't be dead, just hurt! _Curaga!_"

As the curing spell took affect, Irvine opened his eyes. Quistis moved closer to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know. Did I die and go to heaven, beautiful?" Irvine said smiling.

Quistis grabbed Irvine's hat and shoved it over his eyes. "You have a girlfriend you pervert!" she said walking away.

Irvine quickly got up. "What? I was only joking."

"Come on," Squall said. He knew flames growing between them. "You can continue this argument outside. I don't wanna be stuck in here again when another of those spider's show up."

When everyone had stepped outside the elevator shaft, it bolted shut. Knowing how advanced the shumis were, there was no chance of them getting back in there. After a round of curing, they were ready for anything. Well, almost anything…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
"Can't you do anything right? Victoria says we need all the spiders for what's coming up!" the higher in command said slamming his fist onto the control consul. The walls of the room were covered in control consuls, each able to control at least one spider at a time.

"Sorry Sir, I wasn't expecting the pulse ammo, but we've gotta whole warehouse of them. What difference does that one make?" the lower in command asked.

The higher sighed. "Just don't do it again! Even with the robot sensors you need to keep focused or they'll just get away again and I'm counting on you to capture them. I'm cutting you slack this time 'cause that was unexpected but even though they're the older models with manual control, with the extras we put on them stuff like this shouldn't happen. So, next time I'd better see you press that blue button or you're hunting them down yourself. Am I clear?" the higher asked moving his head closer to stare the lower right in the eyes.

"Crystal," the lower answered turning back to his consul. Just as the higher was about to leave, the lower added, "And believe me it won't."

BACK TO SELPHIE…

"He's in Winhill." Edea had said and after some quick directions from Cid and Edea the group rented a car and were headed for Winhill. This little, run-down town would soon be where more truth was uncovered, though none knew it yet...

Car travel was surprisingly fast mainly due to there being no speed limit. Selphie explained that not very many people drove cars because of the sorceress attacks, so there was no need for one right now. When they finally reached Winhill, it was late afternoon.

"Why would anyone want to live here?" Ron said getting out of the car. "It's a dump."

"Laquna used to live here, but I don't think he still does. He's probably just visiting." Selphie remarked. She had parked the car just outside the town square. Only three houses that surrounded the square still looked capable of supporting life.

They walked up to the first of these and knocked lightly on the door. An elderly woman's voice said, "Go away! Leave us be!"

"Must not be to friendly here," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. They nodded in agreement before Selphie led them to another house where no one answered. Just as they were about to try the last one, someone came dashing up behind them.

"Believe me," a familiar voice said, "you don't wanna try that one."

"And why should we trust you? Do you just run up to random people all day and give them advice?" Selphie asked irritated.

They all turned around and there he was, staring them right in the face: Sirius Black.

-See, it's short. (Sorry!!) and just to tell yas, this is suppose 2 be after OotP (so prepare for psycho Harry reaction!) Now I'd like to thank everyone whose read/reviewed my fic! You guys rock. And I'd like to give a special thanx to Sport (Paige!!!) for beta work on dis fic even though you hadn't even heard of FF8 till now! Thanx sooo much for putting up with it!!!


End file.
